


• you can count on me | rarl

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Jessie, Blind Carl, M/M, Sophmores, Supportive Ron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being blind was not something Carl enjoyed, but with Ron Anderson in the picture, it was kinda okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	• you can count on me | rarl

**Author's Note:**

> Props to my friend Emily for giving me the idea! Love ya bae <333
> 
> She also helped me write this!! :)

| prologue |  
| Carl's POV |

Moving to a new school is a nightmare.  
Being blind is even worse. 

As I walked into my new highschool, Alexandria High, it was crowded from what I could tell. I could feel someone's presence beside me, but I wasn't sure who or what it was, at least gender wise, but from the sound of their breathing, it sound like a man. 

The boy spoke up beside me, "Hey, I'm Ron, you must be the new student, Carl, right?" 

"Yeah, I am," I spoke up, my voice coming in a low whisper, I had never been much of a talker. 

But something about this person made me want to speak. 

"I was assigned to show you around, want to go get your combo?" Ron asked. 

"That might be a bit difficult, I'm blind."


End file.
